


Nine

by asarahworld



Series: Bigger on the Inside [4]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Character Study, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-10
Updated: 2015-09-10
Packaged: 2018-04-20 00:50:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4767350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asarahworld/pseuds/asarahworld





	Nine

A broken man. A man born in the aftermath of the most violent War in the history of the universe. A man who was not a soldier, but rather an ex-soldier. A man who had fought in the War a lifetime ago, a lifetime that still lingered so close to his hearts. A man who knew next to nothing about himself, and yet was so hesitant to learn, to move forward. Could he ever call himself ‘the Doctor’ again? Having shed that title, for a Doctor heals people, when he ended the Time War, this man was now nameless. And he alone represented his people; he alone had survived. The world was a dark place and seemed to be able to turn even the most kind-hearted into monsters; yet he knew that he didn’t truly believe that evil was the eventuality for every living being. A coward most of his life, only rising to show a new mask of confidence in front of his people and destroy them all.

He was so close to snapping, he could feel it in his bones. Failing to save his home, the Time Lord danced around fixed events, saving people when he could, never staying long enough to truly become involved. The tipping point was so near, he could see the exact events that would lead to Time Lord Victorious, the fire in his hearts blazing out of control. He needed to ground himself.

When he met Rose Tyler in a shop basement, a shop filled with Autons, the timelines shifted. He looked at this cosmically insignificant pink and yellow human and saw wonders. He saw people’s lives change because of what she might do, if he had the courage (or the selfishness) to ask her to travel with him. Breaking his own rules, he asked her twice to run away with him, to see the stars. Of course, he never phrased it like that. Rose Tyler brought him back to being the Doctor. She taught him to see the beauty in his extraordinary life, to see that travelling the universe was a continuous stellar experience.


End file.
